Aster
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Ludwig's heart was broken for his Aster. Aster was his child. He needed to take care of Aster, but he failed. Warning: Slight Gerita and minor character death


Sorry it's short. I think anyone who's lost a pet will know how Germany's feeling.

Ludwig petted Aster, the Golden Retriever. He hadn't been eating and was getting weaker by the day.

Blackie came over and nudged Ludwig's elbow. He briefly petted the German Shepherd before turning back to the older dog.

The German bit his lip and pushed the wet food closer to Aster, hoping the dog would eat. Usually he gave his dogs hard dogfood, but he hoped the softer food would help the dog eat it.

"Ve~Ludwig?" Feliciano called softly from the doorway. Ludwig didn't glance at him, just continued with his petting.

"Luddy, maybe it's time we...?"

"No!" Feliciano jumped at the level of hostility in his lover's voice.

Feliciano let his head fall, seeing Ludwig in pain hurt his heart. He called Blackie over and ordered heel, before leaving the livingroom.

"Come on, Aster, you're the one who's stuck around the longest, we've been through everything together, please," He paused as his voice cracked, "Please eat. Just one bite." The dog whined and licked his master's hand.

"Please." His voice broke and the dog whined again.

"Ludwig, it's ten, maybe you should get ready for bed." Feliciano came up from behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving him." His voice was soft, but firm.

"I'll watch him. Go take a shower, you've been here constantly, I'm sure we'd all appreciate you taking a shower."

Ludwig stood and turned to him, "Fine, but if anything happens, tell me immediatly."

"I will." Ludwig gave him a peck on the forehead and brushed past him, heading upstairs.

Feliciano sat down cross-legged next to Aster, stroking the retriever's head.

"Please get better. Everybody is worried about you. Ludwig is a mess. You're the oldest, he always favored you over the other dogs. You and Blackie and Berlitz are his children. He loves you so much, please eat."

A sad stare.

* * *

><p>*time breakthe next day*

"Ludwig! Come quick it's Aster!" Hearing his lover's yell, he raced downstairs.

Feliciano was crying at the bottom of the stairs, Ludwig almost ran him over.

"What! What is it?"

"He's lying in the kitchen-!" Ludwig ran into the kitchen, and stared at the scene before him.

Aster had gotten up in the night, and went into the ktichen. He'd thrown up and collapsed and was just lying.

Ignoring the sick, he knealed next to his limp pet.

"Aster?" He petted the dog and shook his shoulder's slightly. "Aster!" The dog didn't open his eyes...

"Ludwig?" Feliciano sniffled, "Is he-did he...?"

"Ja."

* * *

><p>They cleaned him off.<p>

Ludwig was digging a grave for Aster, clad in his black tanktop and green pants and boots, the sun beating down.

Gilbert had offered to help(which showed how much he cared, Gilbert _never_ offered to help), but he declined, he felt it was more special this way.

Feliciano stood by and watched,sipping water. He occasionally offering Ludwig a drink or something to eat-he refused each time.

FInally, he stopped digging and cradled his dog to his chest and sets him down gently in in the hole.

Feliciano walked over opposite side of him and leaned down.

"Here," He said, folding up the paws under is head and curling the tail around Aster's hind leg, "Now it looks like he's sleeping."

Ludwig looked down at his pup and felt his heart breaking.

"Just one moment." He went in to the house and came back out a second later. He layed the raggedy bear next to Aster's head.

It had been Aster's very first toy, since he came to live with Germany as a puppy.

It had been in the kitchen that night...

* * *

><p>He patted the fresh dirt with his hand and looked down at the grave.<p>

"Ve~ Luddy!" Feliciano ran over, a large white stone in his hands.

He sat the stone at the head of the grave.

Feliciano wrapped and arm around Ludwig's waist, Ludwig returning the gesture and giving his a kiss on the top of his head.

Hm, I feel like its missing emotion, but I got this idea and I had to type it out.

* * *

><p>This is dedicaded to my puppy Missy. We'll miss you.<p> 


End file.
